My Birth
by turnonmy-charm
Summary: “Brother?” Dan said with a slight smile. Big brother Dan…he could live with that. “Hey little brother…”


I'm not in the mood to update my other stories so I decided to write a little one shot. This is dedicated to Mew-Erenaa and Funkypartyweasel for reviewing all of my stories.

I'm unsure of Dan's age so I made him four. If anyone can tell me how old he is, please do I can never remember.

--

"Daddy!" A four year old Dan whined, pulling on the sleeve of his father's coat. His eyes were wide with confusion and his mouth was pouted.

"What is it, Son?" Sam Dorian asked, bending down to Dan's level.

"I'm bored!" Dan complained.

"Why don't we find something to eat?" Sam questioned with a slight smile.

Dan nodded excitedly a smile forming on his face. Sam chuckled at his son's excitement and ruffled his hair. He stood up straight and placed a hand on his son's back, leading him while they walked.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah son?"

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing son, She's going to have a little sibling for you…"

"How?"

Sam sucked in a breath with a pained expression. How the hell was he going to explain it to Dan? He was only a four year old!

"You'll find out when you're older…" Sam explained as they reached the vending machines.

"I want to know now!" Dan complained stomping his foot.

Sam chuckled slightly and shook his head. The kid was so damn stubborn.

"How about I tell you later today?" Sam reasoned, hoping he could come up with a good lie by then.

Dan pouted but reluctantly nodded.

"Attaboy," Sam praised while ruffling his son's hair. "What do you want to eat?"

Dan shrugged still pouting.

Sam sighed lightly and got a candy bar for Dan, knowing that Dan had a sweet tooth.

"Mr Dorian?" A nurse called out behind Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Your wife is almost ready to deliver and is requesting you be there by her side." The nurse said with a kind smile.

Sam exhaled a breath and nodded.

"Could you look after my son?" Sam asked while the nurse nodded.

"Of course." The nurse said with a nod.

Sam quickly walked away to be with his wife. Dan looked at the nurse with a confused expression.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked kneeling down to his level.

"Dan…" Dan replied biting his lip softly. He wasn't the most outgoing person in the world.

"Do you want to come and help me work?" The nurse asked.

Dan frowned slightly and shrugged. The nurse giggled softly at him and held his hand.

"Come on," The nurse encouraged, walking with him to the nurse's station.

"What's your name?" Dan asked curiously.

"I'm Nurse Brown but you can call me Jenny." Jenny said with a smile.

"Okay." Dan said with a slight shrug. "Jenny, I'm bored!"

Jenny giggled softly at the boy.

"I'll find you something to do…"

--

Sam Dorian walked towards the Nurse's station with a wide grin on his face. He was ecstatic with happiness. He instantly saw his first born and rushed over to him, scooping him up in his arms. He kissed him on the top of the head and grinned at him.

"How you doing Dan?"

"Good! Jenny is really nice and we played loads of games!" Dan said with a big grin.

"Good…Would you like to see your new sibling?" Sam asked.

Dan nodded vigorously and Sam grinned at him. They walked together to Barbara Dorian's room. When they walked in there was a nurse fiddling around with things. Barbara sat in her bed, cradling a bundle in her arms. She was smiling widely as though she had experienced no pain. She looked up and smiled at her husband and son.

"Come here," She beckoned with a soft voice.

Dan walked over and tried to look at the bundle in his mother's arms. Sam followed him and placed him beside Barbara on the bed. Dan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw the bundle. A fresh pink face with small features. The baby's eyes were closed while its mouth hung open slightly.

"This is your little brother…" Barbara said smiling at her two sons.

"Brother?" Dan said with a slight smile. Big brother Dan…he could live with that. "Hey little brother…" Dan greeted grinning widely at the small bundle. The baby's eyes slowly opened at his brother's voice. The baby's eyes were a bright blue just like Dan's.

"He likes you…" Barbara said with a soft laugh.

"What's his name?" Dan asked not peeling his eyes away from the baby.

"We're not sure yet…We only had a girls name in mind…Joanna." Barbara said with a slight smile.

"He can't be called Joanna!" Dan complained with a pout. "What about…John?" Dan said staring in to the baby's blue eyes.

"Maybe…" Barbara said with a smile.

"Little brother…" Dan muttered with a grin.

--

Hope you liked the fluffiness and stuff.


End file.
